Naruto: The Return
by json243
Summary: Naruto returns from a four year journey with Jiraya only to be put on the same team as Ino. Will actions that take place on a mission change their relationship forever?
1. Chapter 1

"Ahh man I can't wait to see how everything's changed and how different all of my friends are!"

That is how Naruto Uzumaki was feeling as he saw the gates of Konoha a couple of miles ahead. Naruto had been away training with Jiraya for four years after the attack on Konoha by Orochimaru and Sasuke had been taken from him. He had spent all of his time training with all of his might so that he could become strong enough to bring Sasuke back home. They walked up to the gates until a chunin suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Who are you too and what are you here for?" the chunin suddenly asks Naruto and Jiraya.

"Come on Kotetsu! Don't act like you don't recognize a friend of yours!" complained Naruto.

"Blonde spikey hair. An annoying attitude. It's got to be you, Naruto Uzumaki. How have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Me and Pervy Sage just got back from our trip. Now if you don't mind I've got to tell Baa-chan that I'm back. Good to see you!." Naruto says as he sprints off towards the hokage tower.

"Hasn't changed a bit." Kotetsu says to Jiraya.

"It may not look it from his personality but he has changed to become a strong shinobi."

"How strong is he?" questions Kotetsu.

"He is probably around a high Jōnin."

"Really?" asks Kotetsu with a look of shock on his face.

"Well he has been training with the best sanin in all of Konoha!" Jiraya says with a smirk on his face.

_AT THE HOKAGE TOWER_

Naruto looks up at the tower with a look of pure evil on his face.

"Man she is really going to kill me for this." Naruto thinks as he climbs up the side of the tower. He runs up to the window, and slowly opens it up seeing Tsunade doing paperwork with a cup of sake next to her. She reaches over and downs the entire glass, setting it down with a slam.

"Shizune! Bring me another bottle of sake!"

"Right away Lady Tsunade."

Naruto slowly climbs to the floor and tip toes over to her chair. He slowly moves his hands up, and covers Tsunade's eyes with his hands.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto yells as Tsunade reacts quickly, grabbing Naruto and flinging him over her desk and into her door, breaking down the door. Naruto looks up to find Tsunade with a kunai in her hand and a look of fury on her face.

"Baa-chan don't kill me!" Naruto squeals as he scurries into the corner, not wanting to get pummeled by the seriously pissed off lady standing in front of him.

"Baa-chan? Nobody calls me that except for- Naruto!" She squeals as she runs over and picks up the poor boy and hugs him. "Naruto, when did you get back?" she asks as she lets him down.

"Pervy Sage and I just got back from our trip." He replies with a relived look on his face. "Damn Baa-chan, I thought you were going to kill me."

"I would have if you hadn't told me who you were." She replies with a smile on her face.

"So now that you are back, do you want to be re-enlisted as a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf?" Tsunade asks with a questioning look.

"Well of course I do!" Naruto replies with a shocked look on his face. "Why wouldn't I"

"I'm just messing with you." She replies. "Now the only problem is that I need to see what level you are at right now. Be at training ground 4 at 9:00 AM sharp tomorrow morning, and don't be late."

"Alright. What am I going to do? Fight someone?"

"You'll see tomorrow. Get some rest."

See you later Baa-chan!" Naruto yells as he jumps out the window and races down the street.

"You can come out now Jiraya." Tsunade says as she looks over to the other window.

"Man your sensory skills are good as ever Tsunade." Jiraya says as he hops through the window and into the office.

"How much has Naruto improved since he has left?"

"We has completely mastered the Rasengan, and we found out that his first elemental ninjutsu is Wind Style and his second is Earth Style. He has mastered close to 20 jutsu of each. I have also taught him Sage Jutsu, and he has signed a contract with the toads on Mount Myōboku."

"Is he Jōnin material?"

"I think he is high Jōnin material. He can keep up with me in a serious fight."

"I'm impressed." She says with an approving look on her face. "I have to find someone good for him to fight against then." She says with a concentrated look. "I have the perfect person."

"Who will it be?"

"You will find out tomorrow."

_IN TOWN_

Naruto had been rushing back to his apartment to unpack when suddenly he crashes head first into someone.

"Hey watch it!" that person yells smacking Naruto in the head.

"Ouch! Sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Naruto says as he slowly looks up, rubbing his already swelling head. He looks up to find blue eyes and blonde hair staring at him.

"Dang she's gorgeous." He thinks as a blush spreads across his face. Suddnely, a realization hits him. He knows who this person is. His friend from the Rookie 9.

"Ino!" he screams suddenly.

"Naruto? Is that you? Oh my god it's been so long! How have you been?"

"I'm great. I just got back from my trip with Pervy Sage. How about we go get some ramen and catch up?" he questions.

"Sure I'd love that." She replies with a slight blush appearing on her face. He had gotten tall and muscular, causing her to blush at his change. They walk for a couple of minutes, talking about how much Konoha had changed and his friends. When they finally reach Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto plops down on a stool and yells to the cook.

"Seven bowls of Pork Miso Ramen please!" he yells while licking his lips. "Man its been so long since I've had quality ramen." He thinks as he imagines the bowls of steaming ramen he is going to be eating.

"Man the last person who could eat that much was Naruto Uzumaki." Ichiraku says as he turns around to face the customer. "Speaking of the devil!" yells with a smile on his face.

"Hey there old man!" Naruto replies. "Where's Ayame-chan?"

"She's on a date right now. She should be back any minute."

"Who's the lucky man?" Naruto asks while thinking of all of the possibilities.

"Its Choji." Ino pipes in while sliding next to Naruto.

"Really?" Naruto asks. "How did that happen?"

"Choji came in here a lot after you left because he craved ramen. Eventually, he and Ayame got to know each other. He asked her on a date, and now they go out." She clarifies.

"That's awesome! Now old man about my ramen?" Naruto asks while his stomach rumbling.

"On it."

"So Ino. How have our teammates been? Are all of them chunin yet?"

"All of us are chunin, but Shikimaru, Shino, and I are all Jōnin now." She says with a gleam of pride in her eyes.

"Congrats Ino!" he says, hugging her. "I'm so proud of you."

"T-hh-a-nks." Ino stammers with a blush spreading across her face from the sudden contact. They talk for the next hour and a half, until Naruto finally says, "Sorry Ino, I have to go. I have to go unpack my stuff."

He turns around and hands Ichiraku a couple of bills and runs off.

"Bye Ino! Bye Ichiraku!"

As he runs off, all Ino thinks about is how much he's changed.

"He's no longer this annoying little kid." She thinks as she slowly walks back towards her apartment.

_AT NARUTO'S APARTMENT_

Naruto runs up to his apartment and opens the door, finding a clean apartment, just like he had left it. He unpacks his things, and looks out the window.

"Dang, its already dark." He thinks as he takes off his clothes, puts on his nightcap, and hops into bed. "I gotta be ready for the test tomorrow." He thinks as he slowly drifts to sleep.

The next morning he wakes up and sits on the edge of his bed, rubbing his eyes. He looks over to the clock and looks at the time. 8:56 AM. He sits there for a second until it hits him.

"Shit! I'm going to be late for my first day back!" he yells as he hurriedly throws on some clothes and rushes out the door. He no longer wears an orange jumpsuit. Now he wears a long green shirt with the Uzumaki logo on the shoulder, blue ninja pants, and a Konoha headband with long black straps. He also uses a katana in battle. He rushes towards training ground four with all of his speed, looking at his watch every once in a while.

"9:01!" he thinks as he looks at his watch. He looks up to see the training ground up ahead. He rushes into the middle of the training ground to find nobody there.

"Maybe I have to fight Kakashi or something? He's always late." Thinks Naruto as suddenly shuriken and kunai are thrown from a nearby tree. He pulls out his katana and deflects them, jumping back a couple feet at the same time to put some distance between himself and his opponent.

"Nice reflexes." The person says as they step out of the shadow of the tree and reveal themselves.

"Ino?" he questions, looking at the blonde in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm your opponent for today." She replies. "How you do determines how you are placed as a Konoha shinobi.

"All right!" Naruto screams as he creates a hand sign. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Four Narutos appear, running towards Ino. She uses taijutsu, kicking one in the face, punching one in the face, and smashing two into each other, destroying all four.

"Not bad." Naruto thinks as he creates more hand signs. "Now I have to go serious. Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bomb!" A dragon made of mud appears out of the ground, shooting balls of mud at Ino at a high velocity. They hit Ino, only for Ino to poof into a cloud of smoke.

"Damn, it was only a shadow clone!" thinks Naruto as he turns around trying to find the real Ino.

"Water Style: Raging Waves!" Naruto hears this from his left, only to see Ino riding on top of a crashing wave towards him.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall!" Naruto screams, creating a wall of earth to block the incoming wave. The wave hits the wall, forming crack. Naruto uses this time to jump towards Ino with his katana raised. He comes towards her and swipes vertically, only for it to be parried by a kunai. They both land on the ground, rolling to a stop and jump back on their feet. Naruto looks up to see Ino rushing towards him. Aiming a punch to his face, she thrusts her fist at him only to be blocked by his elbow. He swings his leg out and kicks her leg out from under her, using the momentum to throw his elbow slamming her into the ground. She hits with a crunch, causing the ground to crack. He attempts a heel kick to the already down Ino, who moves out of the way just in time and gets back on to her feet.

"Water Style: Water Fang Bullet!" she yells as she fires bullets of water at Naruto. With now way to block, he puts his arms over his chest and takes the bullets. They hit him, crashing him to the ground and into a nearby tree.

"Damn that really packs a punch." He groans getting up slowly. "I can't let that hit me again." He then rushes back towards Ino with his katana out and creates two shadow clones. He forms a Rasengan in his hand, and uses the other two to create an Earth Wall, shooting him into the air.

"Rasengan!" He yells as he crashes down, destroying the land where Ino had just been standing. "Damn I missed." He thinks as he turns around to see Ino create a Water Dragon. It rushes at him, slamming down at his body. He creates a shadow clone, using the clone to fling him out of the way of the incoming water dragon. It crashes into the clone, making it disappear.

"I can't let this go on any longer." He says as he pulls two shuriken out of his pouch. He applies wind chakra to them and throws them at Ino. With the wind chakra applied, they have a farther range of impact, so when Ino dodges them, they still cut her in the arms. Using that as a distraction, he screams "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu. Using the mist as cover, he creates a shadow clone and slips into the mist. The shadow clone then rushes at the unsuspecting Ino using Earth Syle: Stone Fist Jutsu. Ino manages to dodge it, and smashes the clone to pieces using a chakra enhanced fist.

"Shit it was only a clone!" Ino thinks and is about to turn around when the feels an arm wrap around her and a kunai pressed against her neck.

"I win this one." Says a gleaming Naruto. As the mist clears, Naruto is seen holding onto Ino with a kunai at her neck. Suddenly claps are heard as Tsunade and Jiraya step out of the woods.

"I have to say that was a magnificent fight you to." Says a gleaming Tsunade as she looks at the boy she considers her grandson. "From today on you will be of Jōnin rank. Congratulations."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Heres chapter two guys. Any reviews would be helpful. Watch out theres some Sakura bashing in this chapter :0

_AT THE HOKAGE TOWER_

"Here's your new Jōnin vest." Says Tsunade as she hands it towards a gleaming Naruto.

"Sweet! My own Jōnin vest!" screams Naruto as he puts it on, keeping it half unzipped. "Baa-chan, how do I look?"

"You look fine. Stop worrying about that." She sighs while she looks at Naruto who was squirming with excitement. "Now we have to talk about your first mission back."

That silenced Naruto, who looked up at Tsunade with a serious look on his face.

"Your first mission is simple. You must escort a priest of Sunagakure named Tukashaki back to his home. It is a simple B-rank mission due to the fact that there are some people that want him dead. It should not be difficult. You leave tomorrow at dawn. I expect you back in a week. Do you understand."

"Yeah I do, thanks Baa-chan." Naruto says, getting ready to leave.

"Wait, I haven't even told you where to meet or who's on your team!" Tsunade says while face palming at the same time. "Man this kid never grows up." She mentally screams in her head."

"You are to meet at the north gate at dawn. Your team mates are-" she looks down at a scroll, "Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura. Good luck."

"Ino's on my team?" Naruto says with a slight blush. "That's going to be interesting. Now can I leave?" Naruto questions.

"Yes, leave before I smash your face in." she says with a slight smirk. Naruto bolts out of there, not wanting to be smashed into a wall like earlier that day. He slowly walks to his apartment while taking in the sights.

"Naruto you baka!" he hears while turning towards the person who had just yelled his name. Right as he turns he sees a blur of pink and the next thing he knows he is flying down the street from a punch.

"Pink hair. Scary yell. Monstrous punch. Its got to be her and she sounds pissed!" Naruto internally screams as he almost wets himself. He suddenly sees her above him and she grabs him by the collar of his shirt.

"Sakura-chan don't kill me please." He whimpers, afraid of the beating he's about to receive. Tense and ready to be hit, he is surprised when it doesn't come. He slowly opens his eyes to see green eyes pouring out tears.

"Why didn't you come find me when you got home." Sakura whispers while she starts to cry.

"I'm sorry but I didn't think you cared about me anymore. Don't you love Sasuke?" he says angrily, bringing a shocked expression on Sakura's face. "You didn't even see me off when I left for my trip with Jiraya. Instead you were too busy over losing your precious Sasuke. Don't act like you care for me all of a sudden." Naruto angrily says while ripping her hands free from him and walking home. All Sakura could do was sit there and cry over what had just happened.

Naruto walked home, angrily taking off his clothes and then hopping into bed.

THE NEXT MORNING

The next morning Naruto wakes up at 6 AM to make sure he isn't late for his first mission. He showers, brushes, his teeth, puts on his clothes, and last but not least, eats a bowl of ramen. He then walks outside, locks his door, and is on his way. He sprints to the north gate not wanting to be late for a second time in a row. He arrives and sees only Sakura at the gate.

"Great this is going to be awkward." He thinks as he internally hits himself for the pure silence that's going to go on between them. "Hey." He says as he walks over to the opposite gate and sits down. He receives no response from Sakura. "Well at least she isn't crying or screaming." He thinks as he pulls out a book from his pack. "Icha Icha you're my savior." He thinks with a perverted grin on his face as he starts to read the latest edition.

"Whatcha reading there?" A voice from above says. Naruto fumbles with the book trying to close it before the person can see it. He quickly shoves the book in his backpack and looks up to see Ino using chakra to stand on the wall.

"Oh my god Naruto are you reading Icha Icha?" Ino asks while blushing profusely.

"That's none of your business." He stammers, looking around for anything that would break the awkward conversation that was going on. He sees the priest walking towards the gate.

"Now if you would excuse me." He starts to Ino, "Our mission is here." He says while walking towards the priest. "Are you Tukashaki?" Naruto asks to the priest.

"Why yes I am." The preist replies. "Are you my escorts?" he says while glancing over to Sakura and Ino.

"Yes we are." Naruto replies. "Now we should get going. Sakura you take the back. Ino and I will take the front." With that they start their mission.

A/N:

WOW already 4 favorites and 12 followers. Thanks guys! Any reviews would be helpful. Sorry for the short chapter. I promise a good one next time. Until Later!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Here's the newest chapter. Hope you enjoy.

They had been walking for a couple of hours, and so far nothing had happened to them. No ambushes, no traps, just 5 hours of pure silence, and it was driving Naruto mad. Lots of silence gave him plenty of time to think about his life, however.

"Maybe I should apologize to Sakura." He thinks, mentally debating between the options.

"Hey Naruto… Naruto!" Ino yells, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Wha…" he says not really paying attention.

"We're camping here tonight." Naruto looks around to find that they are in a clearing of about 40 yards long and 20 yards wide. "Now were going to sleep in a triangle around Tukashaki here so that he is surrounded at all times. We need watches going all night long, so I'll take the first watch, Naruto you take the second, and Sakura you get the morning watch. Okay with you guys?"

"Yeah that's cool." Naruto replies while yawning with exhaustion.

"Ok with me.." mumbles Sakura before she quickly unrolls her bed mat and her sleeping bag and slips into it. Naruto watches as she and Tukashaki both climb into their sleeping bags before he starts to undo his bedroll."

"Man I should really talk to Sakura. I really seemed to make her sad." Naruto thinks as he walks over and sits on the ground next to Sakura. Sakura sees him sitting there and rolls over to her opposite side so her back is facing him.

"What do you want." She says with a degraded voice.

"I came to apologize." Naruto replies. "I know I was mean to you when I first got back, but the only reason was that I had loved you for so long, and all you had ever done was chase after that idiot Sasuke. It really made mad at the fact that I had given you my heart and all you did to repay me was ask for me to bring Sasuke back for you. But I tried anyway, and I came back battered and bruised and almost dead. Then when I went away on my trip, you never even came to say goodbye to your teammate."

"I know I haven't been the best to you in my life. Actually, I've been horrible to you. I want us to restart. Please, will you forgive me just this once?" she pleaded to him.

"Ok I will. Now get some sleep. We have to be alert once we get near the border."

"All right goodnight Naruto." She said as she dreamily layed down and rested. He watched as her breathing slowed and it eventually became even, signifying she was asleep. He got up, stretching his back, and walked over to his sleeping pad, laid down, and went to sleep. The next thing he knew, he was being awakened by someone.

"Naruto, it's your turn for watch duty." She said while she was gently poking him, trying to get him up.

"Just five more minute." He whispered as he turned around and started to snore again.

"Baka!" she screamed as she smacked him on the head.

"OW!" he screamed as he jumped up in pain. "What the hell was that for?"

"You're being stupid. It's your turn." She said as she turned around with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Whatever." He said while gently rubbing the already swelling bump on his head. He walked over to a tree and hopped up it, jumping onto the highest branch. That way he could see far distances, and pick up chakra signatures easier. He sat there for about an hour before he heard a rustle in the tree next to him. Drawing a kunai, he was ready for the attacker when suddenly Ino hopped up next to him and stood there.

"Hey." She said with a tired look in her eyes.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked he sat back down on the branch that he had just been sitting on. Ino walked over sat down right next to Naruto, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I don't know why but I just have a bad feeling. It's making me not want to sleep."

"We're fine Ino. Anyway you have the worlds most unpredictable, knuckleheaded ninja to protect you." He said as he smirked.

"That's true." She said, a slight smile spreading across her face. Suddenly, a slight breeze sweeped among the trees, causing Ino to shiver.

"Here." Naruto said after noticing her shiver while handing her his jacket. Blushing slightly Ino said thanks as she wrapped the jacket around her body.

"Man this smells good." She thinks as she smells the jacket he had just handed her. "Almost smells like an animal, but not a bad stench." She thinks as she closes her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep. When she wakes up, she finds herself leaning against Naruto who is fast asleep. She slowly gets up, trying not to wake the sleeping boy next to her. When she hops out of the tree, she finds Sakura wrapping up her sleeping pad.

"What happened last night?" Sakura asked with a gleam on her face. I wake up because Naruto had forgotten to wake me up for guard duty to find you two cuddled up like a couple. That caused Ino to blush, making her turn away to conceal it.

"It's not what you think." She said, storming off with a blush on her cheeks. Naruto hopped down next to Sakura and yawned.

"Ahhh." He yawned. "Good morning Sakura. What's up with Ino?" he asked, watching the blonde storm off in the wrong direction.

"Ino! The camp is that way!" he yells, causing her to blush even more and stomp the other direction."

"Ah nothing. Did you enjoy your sleep?" she said, smirking at the already red boy.

"Yeah it was fine." He said. Trying to get to another topic. "We should get moving. If we start now, we can make it to Suna today." He said while walking off towards the camp.

"Man what is happening between those two?" Sakura thinks as grabs her backpack and slips it on.

A/N: I promise action in the next chapter. Reviews would be helpful. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

"Stay on high alert guys." Naruto whispered, trying not to draw attention to his team and the person they were guarding. They were just approaching near the border between Suna and Konoha, and they knew there were many patrols and rogue ninja near the borders to ambush unsuspecting travelers and shinobi. They walked for another 15 minutes, until they all stopped due to a sound. It was a whistling sound that kept getting louder and louder.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall." Naruto yelled, creating a wall of mud to protect themselves. Suddenly dozens of kunai and shuriken hit the wall.

"Naruto just protected us." Thinks Ino as she pulls out two kunai and puts them in front of her in a defensive position. "Im going to have to thank him later."

Suddenly, six Suna shinobi jump on top of the wall and look down on the 4 people standing below them.

"Hand over Tukashaki now." Demands one of the Suna shinobi, who looked like a Jōnin.

"No." says Naruto, while pulling out a kunai. "Why do you want him anyways? He is one of your own, a member of the Hidden Sand." Questions Naruto.

"Tukashaki's family and my family have been at war for years. If I am able to kill him here, I will be praised among my people, and the most important member of the Kara Clan will be gone." Replies the man with a wicked smile on his face. "Now lets get him!" he yells as all six shinobi jump off the wall away towards the Konoha shinobi.

"Formation C!" Naruto yells as they all get in a line protecting Tukashaki. "I'll get the two Jōnin, and you two get the other four chunin."

"All right." They reply as suddenly kunai clash. Naruto kicks the two Jōnin back and whispers to the girls, "I'm going to lead them off a little. You guys have to protect the preist."

"On it." They reply, as Ino uses a Water Style: Raging Waves to push back the four opponents.

"Go now!" she yells to Naruto. Naruto then rushes towards the forest a couple of yards further and the two Jōnin chase after him. Finally, he reaches a clearing he likes and turns around. He sees the two ninja running at him, and changes stances to a taijutsu stance. The first one reaches him, throwing a punch, which he blocks with his elbow. He kicks his leg up trying to knee him in the stomach, but the second ninja is above him and delivers a heel kick that sends Naruto crashing down. They try to kick him again, but Naruto rolls and dodges those kicks and gets back on his feet.

"Earth Style: Earth Spikes!" Spikes of earth rush up from the ground aiming towards the enemy ninja. They both jump up to dodge, but one of them gets sliced in the thigh by one of the rising spikes. They land safely, and the cut shinobi looks at his leg. He wasn't too injured, but would need to be healed soon.

"Damn this kid is annoying." He thinks as he looks at his partner. He makes a signal, and his partner nods, creating a shadow clone and making it run at Naruto. Naruto focuses his attention on the shadow clone, blocking its punch and then driving his elbow into the clone, dismissing is. He realizes too late though that that was a diversion when he looks up to see Wind Style: Pressure Damage and Lightning Style: False Darkness combine into a tornado of lightning that crashes down on Naruto. He gets stuck in the cyclone of lightning, getting thrashed around and cut.

"Ahh!" he yells as he is eventually shot out of the twister that had trapped him. He had been cut badly, with cuts all over his body. He shakily gets up, facing the ninja.

"Well, it looks like I have to use that jutsu." He thinks as he creates six shadow clones. He sends two up front, using Wind Style: Gale Palm along with kunai, causing a dozen kunai to shoot at the shinobi at a rapid speed. They jump just in time, the kunai grazing their sandals. They look up to find the real Naruto had jumped in the air after creating what looked like a shuriken of chakra.

"What is that?" they think as suddenly Naruto throws the Rasenshuriken at the enemy ninja.

"Oh shit!" they think as the quickly create shadow clones to throw their bodies out of the way, letting the Rasenshuriken kill the clones instead of themselves.

"Checkmate."

The enemy shinobi look up in the sky to see two of Naruto's clones holding Rasengan's come crashing down at them. They crash into the bodies, drilling the Rasengan's deep into their stomachs. They land hard, causing craters to be created where their bodies landed with a pool of blood surrounding them.

"I've gotta get back." Naruto thinks. He dashes through the trees back to where they were ambushed. He makes it back and lands on the ground.

"Ino! Sakura! Are you guys o-" Naruto stops when he sees one of the two remaining ninja drive his katana deep into Ino's stomach. Ino lurches, spitting blood onto the ground before she slowly tips over to the ground not moving. Naruto could just stand there, witnessing the girl he was starting to develop feeling for lay motionless on the ground while a pool of blood spread around her body. He felt a pounding sensation deep in his body, feeling as if his heart was being torn apart.

"Ino!" he yells before anger overcomes him, turning him into the nine tails mode. The last thing Ino sees before blacking out is the image of Naruto being covered in a red cloak of chakra and sprouting nine tails before blacking out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Hey guys heres chapter 5 hope you enjoy!

Ino slowly opens her eyes. She feels underneath her that she's lying on a bed. She looks around to see white walls, and white furniture. She slowly lifts her arms to see needles in her arms with tubes connected to some machine.

"I'm probably at some hospital." She thinks as she slowly starts to remember what had happened. "I was stabbed with a sword," she thinks as she looks down at her chest. She is wearing a hospital dress and no bra. She slowly lifts the dress to see a scar right where the sword entered her body. "After I got stabbed I saw…. Naruto!" she mentally screams. He was angry and sprouted tails. What was that? Is he okay?" she thinks as she slowly tried to get up. Suddenly, the door opened and Tsunade walks in.

"Ah Ino you're awake!" she screams delightedly as she grabbs her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine right now. I just feel sore and have a pounding headache. I need to know, what happened? Is Naruto ok?"

"Well once you are better we can talk. You are able to leave the hospital in two days, so rest up."

Two days pass of Ino sleeping, reading books, and eating food. Many of her friends and family came by to see her, including all of the rookie nine and her parents. The entire time, however, all she could think about was Naruto. Finally the day came when she could leave, and her parents came with a change of clothes. She showers, puts on her clothes, and walks out into the hallway. Tsunade is waiting there for her, and she beckons her over.

"Lady Tsunade where is Naruto? I need to talk to him."

"That's where I'm taking you." She replies as she starts to walk towards another patients room.

"Oh no Naruto!" she internally screams as she slowly walks towards the door Tsunade was standing by. Her feet felt like lead due to the dread she felt. "He must be hurt badly." She thinks as she eventually makes it to the door. Tsunade opens the door, and Ino steps into the room. The room looks the same as the one she had just been in, but instead of her on the bed is a boy that is bandaged completely except for the fact she could see his spiky blonde hair, ocean like eyes, and his face. His face had burns all over like the skin had caught on fire. The boy turns his head to the door, and a smile comes over his face, and a single tear comes out of his eye.

"Hi Ino." He says as more tears come out of his eyes, due to the relief of seeing her alive and well."

"Naruto! What happened to you?" she screams as she runs over to the side of the bed and sits on it, holding his hand.

"I'm going to leave now." Says Tsunade as she slowly closes the door. "Naruto, make sure to tell her everything."

"All right Baa-chan." He says as she closes the door. Ino looks down at Naruto with a puzzled expression.

"What did she mean by everything?" she asks as images of Naruto with the tails comes racing back to her.

"I'll explain everything he replies."

"Ok. Start with the fight then."

"When I dragged the two Jōnin away, I got into a serious fight with them. They were strong, and beat me up badly, but I eventually won the fight. I hurried back to the place you and Sakura were fighting to find you getting impaled by a sword." He says, choking up near the end.

"What happened after I blacked out?" she asks. "Right before I passed out I say what looked like tails come out of you, and a red chakra that was immense come out of you as well."

"I'm going to have to go back in time for that one. Do you remember the stories of the Kyuubi?"

"Yeah it was the tailed beast that attacked Konoha like 17 years ago." She replies, confused why he asked her this.

"Well, when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, the 4th Hokage fought it. He was overpowered by it, and he had to seal it in a boy using the Reaper Death Seal. That boy was me." He says as he looks up to Ino who has a disgusted look on her face. Expecting her to hate him, he gets ready for the verbal abuse when, suddenly, she is crashing on to his shoulder with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Why would he do that to you?" she asks as tears continue to stream out of her eyes. "It must have been horrible." She says as she thinks back to all of the times as a child she witnessed people doing horrible things to him, beating him up and not giving him food. She had even been one of those people, not hitting him but ignoring him as a child. She had never know that it was this reason that people hated him. "Even I was one of the people who was mean to you when you were younger." She says with disgust at the fact that she had done that to him.

"Ino, you were doing what others were doing because you were young and confused. I don't blame you for that."

"How did you bear all of that pain?" she asks while staring at his face.

"I just thought about how great my life would be when I was the hokage." He replies with a smile on his face.

"Why did he seal it in you of all people? He could have sealed it in anyone else." She says as she starts to sob even harder.

"It's ok Ino." He replies as he puts his hand on her back and rubs it as she continues to sob. "I believe that the 4th Hokage gave me a good reason to do it, because I am his son. He could never bring that kind of pain to any one else's child but his own."

This brings Ino to look up to Naruto with a shocked look on here face. "You're the 4th Hokage's son?"

"I found out on my trip with Jiraya. He told me my heritage so I could start to learn on of his jutsu that he had perfected called the Flying Thunder God Technique."

"Wow now I understand the resemblance between you two. I'm surprised I didn't see it sooner." She says while wiping some tears from her eyes. She lies down on top of him, leaning her head against his chest and laying her legs onto the bed. She slowly drifts off to sleep to the touch of Naruto gently rubbing her hair.

Naruto POV

He wakes up, feeling the heat of a body next to him. He slowly turns his head to not disturb the sleeping person to find a gorgeous girl next to him.

"Man Ino looks beautiful. I wish I could go out with her." He thinks as suddenly she starts to stir in the bed. She opens her eyes to find Naruto's deep cerulean eyes staring at her. She starts to blush when suddenly, out of nowhere, Naruto asks a question that he has been dying to ask for the past month.

"Will you go out on a date with me Ino?" he asks, an embarrassed look on his face as he suddenly turns red.

"I would love to." she replies with a grin on her face, as suddenly she grabs his face. Her lips crash against his; feeling the warmth of her lips and her hand on his face took him out of his shock.

"Man this is really happening." He thinks as he slowly starts to return the kiss. They stay there, locking lips for the next fifteen minutes before Naruto pulls away.

"Hey what was that for?" she replies, giggling and snuggling up into Naruto's body.

"We need to save some for the date." He replies, looking down lovingly at Ino as he gently wraps his arms around her.

"Nothing could be better." He thinks as he watches Ino start to slowly fall asleep again in his arms.

A/N: This isn't the end don't worry. Reviews always help. Until next time!


End file.
